A user may enter a query in a search engine (e.g., MOG®, Imeem®, Spock®, Pandora®, Zillow®, Yelp®, etc.) optimized for a specific type of data (e.g., music, people search, lyrics, real estate, reviews, etc.). The user may have to enter all characters of the query in the search engine and click on a ‘submit’ button to transmit the query to a server having the specific type of data.
The user may be fatigued to enter the query entirely in the search engine every time the user wishes to search for the specific type of data. Furthermore, the user may become frustrated with an amount of time the user may have to wait to receive a response from a server having the specific type of data. As a result, the user may begin looking for an alternative search engine that delivers a faster search response for the specific type of data.